Lexie's Reform
'''Lexie's Reform '''is the 64th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Stage Fright Synopsis: When Lisa gets really hurt due to a prank Lexie pulled, she begins to feel guilty and becomes a better person. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * Lexie Lewis * David Miller * Darcy Homandollar * Foop Cosma * Goldie Goldenglow * Poof Fairywinkle * Anti-Goldie * Dylan Cornheiser * Francis Stewart * Ms. Shrinivas Transcript: On a spring day during recess, Lexie, Francis, and Dylan were planning something. Lexie: I really can't stand Lisa! She's going to pay for exposing me to her dumb friends! Francis: Lexie, uh, are you sure putting butter and cooking oil on the slide will work? She doesn't even go on the slide… Dylan: And besides. It's really mean. I love Lisa! Lexie: So? She really deserves it… Just then, Lisa, along with David, Foop, and Goldie went by Lexie, Dylan, and Francis and headed to the slide. Lisa: You know what would be fun? Going on the slide. I heard it gives you the best rush during recess! Foop: I’m in! But wait… Foop noticed Lexie staring at them. Foop: What about her? Goldie: Yeah, Lisa. Be careful. She said she wanted to get you back. David: Yeah. You gotta watch out for her. Lisa: No worries, guys. Nothing will go wrong. Besides - she’ll get hers one day. Lisa climbed on the slide’s ladder and went up. Lisa: Oh look! I’m queen of the world! Is that how Cassandra felt when she stood up to the ghostly girl? Foop: Come on! Slide! Lisa: Okay, okay. Lisa went down the slide cheerfully until… THUD! She hit the ground hard and yelped in pain. Lisa: OWWWWWW!!! Goldie: What’s wrong? Lisa: My…. LEGS!! Foop: Oh no. We gotta get Ms. Shrinivas! Come on, Goldie. Foop and Goldie left. David: Don’t worry, Lisa. You’ll be fine. Lisa started crying. Lisa: But what if I won’t? Did you know? I also break dance as well as do science. I recently got a sweet gig break dancing at the mall with Leni’s help. Now how will I explain this to everyone? David: No worries. Within a few days, you’ll be fine. Lisa: I hope so. Just then, Ms. Shrinivas came out to the playground alongside Foop and Goldie. Ms. Shrinivas: Lisa, what happened? I think we’re going to need to call your parents! Just then, Lexie was giggling. Lisa: IT WAS YOU!!! Foop! David! Please help me get inside! David: On it. Foop and David grabbed Lisa’s arms and legs and led her inside. Ms. Shrinivas: And Lexie… You’re in serious trouble. Lexie: But what did I do, Ms. Shrinivas? Francis: You oiled the slide so this would happen to Lisa! Ms. Shrinivas: Thank you, Francis. As for you, Lexie. You’re going to go to the principal’s office. Mr. Huggins can determine your punishment. Now march. Lexie: YOU SNITCH! Lexie stormed off inside. ~ ~ ~ The next day, Lisa arrived to school, but something was new. She had to be in a wheelchair to get around because of losing both mobility of her legs. David and Darcy noticed this. David: Woah, Lisa… What happened? Darcy: Can I sign the wheelchair? Lisa: No, Darcy, you can’t sign it. And David, the doctor said I can’t be on my feet for A WHOLE WEEK! Man, it’s all Lexie’s fault… Darcy: Lexie? I’m confused… Lisa: Figures. Lexie did this to me. And she better watch out! Lisa noticed Lexie sitting in the front row. Lisa: David, pull this thing over to her - and quick! David pulled Lisa over to Lexie. Lisa: I bet you just love seeing me like this, Lexie… Lexie looked horrified. Lexie: I-I-I had no idea this would happen! I’m soooooo sorry! Lexie started crying. Lisa: Save it. You meant this to happen. David: Yeah! Lisa was just fine and wanted to have fun on the slide! And you HAD to oil it! Lexie: I know. I’m sorry, Lisa. Lisa didn’t say anything and turned away from Lexie. Ms. Shrinivas came in. Ms. Shrinivas: Okay, settle down everyone and take your seats! ~ ~ ~ During recess, everyone was surrounded by Lisa. Poof: What happened? Are you okay? Anti-Goldie: Is this permanent? Darcy: I really wanna sign this! Francis: Lexie didn’t mean for this to happen! Lisa eyed Francis. Dylan: Okay, she totally did. But she’s so sorry! Foop: QUIET! Everyone! Lisa is in no mood to discuss her condition! Lisa: Yeah. I’ll be fine. It’s not permanent. And Francis, Lexie DID mean for this to happen. And Dylan, she’s NOT sorry. Now please. Lisa wheeled herself away from the crowd. Lexie came towards Lisa, and looked guilty. Lisa: And what do YOU want? Lexie: I just wanted to say… I’m sorry. I’m sorry this happened to you. And I’m sorry I was the one who caused it. Now people are looking at me funny. Poof and Anti-Goldie called me some dirty names, Francis and Dylan won’t even speak to me now, and I can tell Foop, Goldie, and David want me to suffer. Lisa: So? So what? You brought this on yourself! If you become a better person, you might just have friends. But stop hassling me. Good riddance! Lisa wheeled away. ~ ~ ~ After school, Lexie was in her room thinking about everything Lisa said. Lexie turned to her shrine of Lisa beside her bed. Lexie: Oh, Lisa. I didn’t mean for this to happen to you. I want to make you proud! Lexie’s mom hollered down the stairs. Ms. Lewis (from upstairs): LEXIE! DINNER! Lexie: In a minute! Oh, in a minute. Because I WILL have everyone forgive me. Especially you, Lisa! You’ll see! They’ll all see! ~ ~ ~ The next day at school, Lexie went in with baskets full of stuff. Lexie went up to David, Foop, Goldie, Poof, Anti-Goldie, Darcy, Dylan, and Francis, who were huddled around Lisa again. Lexie: I’ve brought gifts! Foop: Whatever for? Goldie: Yeah. It isn’t Christmas. Lexie: I know… But here. A signed photo of Tony Parsons to Foop. I know you like the Cramp Twins… Lexie handed Foop a photo of Tony Parsons, that he signed himself. Lexie: And a vial of that amber substance that your great, great, great, great, great, grandfather Quirin was stuck in, David. You know, the one your great, great, great, great granddad, Varian got him out of and saved the city of Corona! David eyed Lexie as she handed him the vial. Lexie: And a photo of your parents, Goldie. Your adoptive parents gave me that pic to give to you. Lexie handed Goldie a picture of two very orange and gold looking fairy parents. Goldie: ...How...thoughtful? Lexie: And, Poof. A goldfish. Poof: Poof, poof? Lexie: And Anti-Goldie...here’s a...ew...vial of blood. Anti-Goldie smirked as she grabbed that vial. Lexie: And Dylan...a brand new book. I know you like the Harry Potter series...so I got you the play transcript of the Cursed Child! Dylan: Thanks. But I already saw the play two Thanksgivings ago. Lexie: And Francis… Two tickets to the Ariana Grande concert coming up next week playing in Royal Woods. Francis looked shocked. Lexie: And a giraffe toy to Darcy. Darcy: I call you… Raffo Jr! Lisa, Foop, and David rolled their eyes. Lexie: And finally, for Lisa, I got you… An extreme chemistry kit, a Pearson science textbook for physical science, and a whole family game of Twister! Lexie handed the rest of the stuff to Lisa. Lisa: Uhhhh… Lexie. That’s very thoughtful that you’d give us all this stuff, but… Lisa sighed Lisa: You have to earn our trust back. Francis: Yeah! And you can’t just BUY our trust back. But Ariana Grande’s mah babe, though. Dylan face palmed at that last comment. David: Oh, and how I would SO love to use Varian’s vial of amber on you, Lexie… Lexie: OKAY! I’m so sorry! What do you want me to do? Foop: LEAVE US ALONE! Poof: Yeah! Lexie: Fine. I will leave you all alone. For now… Lexie stormed off. Lisa: Whatever she’s planning...we better watch our backs… ~ ~ ~ After school at Lexie’s home, Lexie was throwing everything in her room to the floor. Lexie: Uggghhhh! Stupid Lisa! Stupid EVERYBODY for just TAKING those gifts and not saying they FORGIVE ME!! UGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! THEY’LL ALL PAY!!! Lexie kept trashing her room. ~ ~ ~ The next week at school, Lisa’s legs were functioning back to normal. Lexie came into Ms. Shrinivas’ class and looked mad. David: Great. She’s back. I thought she was all the way to Brazil by now… Foop whispered to David. Foop: I was thinking Fairy World… Ms. Shrinivas: Oh, how nice for you to join us today, Lexie… Here’s all the homework you missed last week while you were absent. Ms. Shrinivas handed Lexie a huge stack of papers. Lexie set them down. Lexie: Ms. Shrinivas. May I make an announcement? Ms. Shrinivas: We were going to read Junie B. Jones and the Big Smelly Bus, but okay… Lexie: I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done...especially to Lisa Loud! You should know. I don’t play well with others. I like everything to go MY way. And this school is stupid! Lisa whispered to David, Foop, and Goldie. Lisa: Looks like the same old Lexie is back… David, Foop, and Goldie snickered. Lexie: But you obviously shouldn’t hate me! Nobody should! I’m one of a kind! Ms. Shrinivas face palmed. Ms. Shrinivas: Sit down, Lexie. Your detention for two weeks still stands. No getting out of it. Lexie grumbled and sat down. Lisa: I don’t care WHAT she’ll do to me next. I’ve already got something for her. Lisa smirked, then high-fived David.Category:Episodes Category:Season 4